Spark to a Flame PC Sex Scene
by assantra
Summary: This is an M-rated scene from. my story Spark to a Flame. It comes at the end of Chapter 5. It is a slash scene between Peter Hale and Chris Argent. If you don't want to read that, don't. You should read the rest of the story or this probably won't make very much sense. I'm going to leave this incomplete until I finish the story.


**A/N~ This is the Makeup sex scene between Peter and Chris from the end of what I call Chapter 58. It is my first attempt at a really graphic slash sex scene. So please be kind but do let me know what you think. Positive and kindly constructive reviews will be met with better and hopefully faster writing. Flames, yeah not so much. ~A**

 **Chapter 58M**

After what amounted to a repeat of his conversation with the rest of the Pack, including Derek, and the rest of the Pack Elders except for the glaringly absent Peter. Chris was feeling moderately better, except of course for the fact that his mate had been glaringly absent from their impromptu meeting in the bleachers.

Stiles had explained that the doctor had been recovering from a double shift. When he found out that Peter was sleeping at the Loft the knew where to wait for his mate. Although Peter liked to think of himself as a wild spirit and a spontaneous kind of guy, the werewolf actually had a routine.

Knowing that, the hunter was waiting in the middle of the Preserve on the longest running path that went through the protected forest. Grateful for the magical shield that prevented most from entering the Preserve except for those with the most harmless of intentions, the hunter regarded his watch.

A few minutes later he noticed the sounds change around him, bird song and wildlife noises quieted and he heard the sounds of running feet, which were literally feet. His lover who was well in touch with his wolf, loved to run in bare feet. He ran in his bare feet so often that they were toughened and immune to briers, rocks and other hazards of the forest.

Chris stayed where he was and watched as Peter came around a bend in the path. He knew better than to block the path his husband was taking, unless he wanted to potentially get trampled, he just hoped Peter would actually stop when he saw him. Considering the way things had been between them for the past couple of days he really wasn't certain.

Peter did see him and did slow, he was as usual running so fast it took him a few yards before he could actually slow to a stop without literally tearing up ruts in the soil of the path. He walked back slowly, working out his muscles to cool down as he waited for Chris to speak his piece. He had been expecting his husband to confront him sooner or later. Mentally and emotionally he braced himself for the coming conversation.

He looked up to see Chris' eyes glazed with lust and then looked down at himself, realizing why his husband was staring. The werewolf usually ran in the cool of the morning after he got off work. Because of the double shift he had opted to run in the afternoon heat and therefore he was wearing a pair of his smallest shorts and was bare-chested. His tanned skin was sheened with sweat, even his hair was sweat-soaked. It was in no way intentional but after one of their longer love making sessions, his mate had mentioned that he loved how wrecked his Peter looked, all sweat soaked and flushed, like he looked now.

He hid his smirk as he looked back up, knowing that in their current situation it was very inappropriate to have those thoughts. Apparently his lover hadn't received that memo. When Chris seemed to get too involved at staring at his husband, Peter decided to get him back on track. "Is there something you needed, Mr. Argent?" he asked mockingly.

Chris actually flinched at the reminder of the famous hunter name. The slight admonition though did what it was intended to do and got him focused back on why he was here. "Yes, I did. I came here to apologize Peter. I know you don't want to be reminded of this but I'm afraid I was under Gerard's influence for far too long and some of the rhetoric still seeps through." The hunter said as he stepped closer to his lover.

Before he said anything else he asked his lover quietly, "Can we speak freely?"

In answer Peter cocked his head to the side in a classic listening position and after a moment replied, "At the moment we are the only ones in this area of the forest."

"Good," Chris replied, "I'm sorry for what I said. You are one of the few people in this world who I would trust with my life, Peter Hale. The only person I would trust with our daughters lives. So I have a…request? I don't want Talia to bite Allison, I don't trust her or the twins to do it and after what's happened with Laura I'm not sure I trust her either. If there was a way for you to do it I'd much rather that you did it. Think we can get Decaulion to come back and maybe…"

When Peter gave his mate a disbelieving look, Chris merely gave his mate a charming little shrug and said, "What it was just a suggestion, but I really would rather it was you than Derek." Seeing the continued odd expression on Peter's face, Chris asked with a concerned expression on his face, "What is it not okay that I have a preference for who might bite our daughter?"

The fact that he had said "our daughter" was what broke Peter out of his anger. He smiled and Chris's expression instantly smoothed out to one of relief. Peter's look of mischief had the silver haired man staring at him curiously.

"Sooo," Peter said, "does this mean that you owe me?"

"Yes?" Chris said looking slightly worried.

"Okay, after we get Allison back," Peter said as he crowded into the other man, "I think you're going to have to be my beck and call guy." the werewolf smirked.

"Seriously?" Chris asked incredulously. He stared at his husband, then he saw the shadows in the other man's eyes. The vulnerability.

"I miss you. I miss our family. I miss our daughter," the brunette said as he looked at the man a little bashfully, while reaching u to stroke his bearded cheek tentatively, then he repeated softly, "I miss you."

The hunter pushed the still sweaty werewolf against the tree he had been waiting by. Holding him there with the weight of his own body, kissing him deeply before he kissed along his jaw line to the other man's throat. Inhaling the musk from his sweat at that sensitive juncture.

Peter was panting his hands held rigidly at his sides. After so long without the touch of his mate, the werewolf could admit that he was a little touch starved. True he'd had the company of his daughter and his Pack but it wasn't the same. The problem was he was a little concerned he might lose control and hurt his lover.

Chris however knew what the doctor needed and took his hands and kissed the palms before placing them around his neck. Peter took the hint and began to run his fingers through the hunters silky hair as Chris began to kiss and nibble hi way down the flushed skin so temptingly on display. His touch causing a trail of fire tracing down the bare skin of the slender man before him.

Dexterous fingers were already working at the knot of the gym shorts. Sharp pointed fingers scrabbled for purchase on Chris' leather clad shoulders as he lowered himself to kneel in front of his now keening werewolf. He drew the shorts down to the ankles of the whimpering man as his hips bucked at the sensation of the cooler air hitting his engorged flesh. Claws convulsed uncontrollably and the hunter didn't even flinch as he felt trickles of blood trace his skin.

"Gawd, Chris," was growled through clenched teeth. "It's been too long."

"Easy lover, I've got you," he said, watching the angry looking erection bob with each heartbeat. His palms stroked up the werewolves thighs. The coarse hair tickling as his thumbs pressed into the muscular, smoother skin of the inner thighs.

The thumbs traced over the pebbled skin of Peter's scrotum. The werewolf hissed and slammed his head back into the tree that was supporting him. Chris used those thumbs at the base of Peter's cock to draw the foreskin back and exposing the deep rose of the head of his mate's cock.

The hunter felt his mouth water as a drop of pre-cum appeared at the tip and began to drip from the end. Only to have him catch the drop on his tongue and follow it back to the source. Peter gave a soft shriek as Chris caught the head, just the head behind his lips. His tongue traced the slit where the drop had come from, then dance along the surface of the bulb.

Peters hands were suddenly gone from Chris' shoulders and he looked up to find the werewolves claws embedded in the tree behind him. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back, mouth hanging open as he panted harshly. His ears were elongated, his face was changing as he lost control from his husbands ministrations.

Chris began to lick further than just the head of the erection. Licking and moistening as his own eyes slid shut, saliva pooling in his mouth as his own desire took a back seat. He loved the sounds his lover made. Chris had to feel his lovers skin, his hands tracing along the juncture at the hips, thumbs tracing along the baby soft skin their.

His hands continued to skim up the trim torso of his mate before sliding back down Peter's back dipping into the dimples just above the pert little bubble butt, that he frequently teased his lover about. His hands slid down and slowly squeezed a double handful of that lush bottom and began to massage it as he continued to explore the engorged flesh in his mouth.

Peter meanwhile had begun babbling praise and curses in ever increasing volume as Chris continued to work the erection in and out of his mouth. Using his double grip on Peter's buttocks to force his mate deeper and faster into his working mouth and throat. It gave his mate the illusion of being in control, which made them both hot. Chris felt his own erection painfully straining against his jeans, but this, this was for Peter.

With that thought the hunter notices that his mate was beginning to tremble. It wasn't something he had ever told his mate but it was something Chris had noticed that Peter would do uncontrollably before he was about to cum. The babbling was trying to become something coherent as the werewolf tried to warn his mate. Instead of listening the hunter proceeded to work Peter faster into his mouth and added more suction, hollowing out his cheeks and Peter howled through his release. His knees sliding boneless out from under him. He landed in a kneeling position beside Chris on the forest floor, under the tree

Peter was gasping for air, still in his Beta form and his glowing blue eyes staring dazedly into Chris' gray blue ones. Chris reached up and stroked his fingers over Peter's cheek ever so gently. The wolves Beta form morphed back into his regular human face slowly, even though his eyes remained dazed.

Chris waited for a moment longer before he helped the werewolf pull his track shorts back up his toned legs. While Peter had said there wasn't anyone else in the forest that was at least fifteen minutes ago. He'd like to say he was being chivalrous but really it was more possessiveness. He didn't want anyone else to see what was his. In the vein of continued pseudo-chivalry, the hunter took Peter's arm to walk him back to the area the Preserve used as a parking lot for the running paths.

Peter's little sports car was totally inappropriate for the surrounding rough terrain. It didn't stop the other man from using it in his many trips into the protected woodlands. Yes he was letting his mind wander to totally inconsequential things to avoid thinking about whether this was them getting back together or just a random quickie in the middle of the woods.

He loved Peter more than he had ever even thought of loving Victoria. While he knew Peter called him mate there were times he wondered if it was just the mating imperative or if there was true emotion behind it. As he dared to think this, his husband pulled him into his vehicle. Maybe the other man was a little more aware than he let on.

Peter put the former hunter into the passenger seat and gave the bearded man a searing kiss before saying a little breathlessly. "We're getting Allison back and then you are so going to be my houseboy. In the meantime though I'm taking you home and blow your mind. Maybe not quite a well as you just did mine, but definitely a love you crazy kind of love making."

Then as if he sensed his lovers doubts, Peter added, "And have no doubt, it will be love making, not sex although there will definitely be that. It will be wild, thorough, maybe a little rough, although I hope not because it will also be a long, and thorough process." He said in a tone like he was speaking an oath to the other man. "But it will most definitely be loving." Another toe-curling kiss was administered after the promise and then they were off in the car.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile several thousand yards away a former tree stump was now over twenty feet tall. It's leaves were filling in nicely and its trunk was broad enough around that it would take quite a bit of effort just to wrap an arm around it. There was an actual groan from the tree as its roots seemed to extend in the direction of where Chris and Peter had just been standing. Before it resettled, quieting and yet more branches and leaves could be seen, already forming.

 **A/N/N~ Yes at a later time there will be another such scene, at east one for Sterek. At least if I don't get bounced for this one. Fingers crossed. ~A**


End file.
